Pulse Points
by EternalDreamer-92
Summary: Axel walks in on Roxas doing some strange things. What's he doing, and what can Axel do to help? Axel/Roxas, implied Demyx/Zexion.


A/N: Oh god, this plot bunny has been gnawing at my brain for months. And, finally, with the aid of several cups of caffeine, I managed to write it! Yay!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I own nothing except the games… No, wait, I don't even own that, my little brother does, I just play his... *Sigh*

Warnings: Mild language, and boy/boy kissing. If that offends you, there's a nifty little back button on the top of your screen. Any flames you send me will be given to Axel too play with.

* * *

Over all the time he had known him, Axel had walked in on Roxas doing some strange things- putting hot sauce on a peanut butter sandwich ("I was in the mood for something different!"), reading some shojo manga about gay kitty people or something ("Marluxia recommended it!"), and standing on his head ("I heard it helps you think!"), so, really, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when he walked in to the Grey Area and saw Roxas pressing three fingers too the inside of his knee.

Axel was about to ask Roxas what he was doing, when Roxas sighed and moved the fingers too his wrist. The same routine was repeated, leaving the fingers there for a few moments while breathing in deeply, then sighing in apparent disappointment. He decided to wait for a minute and see what his Roxy was doing.

After apparently failing with the wrist, he then moved his fingers too his elbow, his neck, and his ankle, all with the same result- a disappointed sigh, a quick muttering under the breath, and moving to the next location.

Finally, he unfolded his hand from the three-finger position, and muttered, this time loudly enough for Axel to hear, "Last shot... I hope this works..." before pressing his hand on his chest. He held it there for ten... twenty... thirty seconds, before sighing dejectedly and dropping his hand.

"Dammit!" he said, louder this time, "I really thought that was going to work! Maybe Xemnas is right..." Axel figured this was as good a time as any to make his presence know. And besides, he was curious about what Roxas had been doing.

"Maybe Xemnas was right about what?" Roxas jumped at the sound of his voice, turning around and summoning his Keyblade, before he saw that it was Axel.

"Oh, good, it's just you, Axel." The Keyblade disappeared.

Axel pretended to look offended, "Oh,_ 'just Axel'_, huh? Well, I'm glad to know you think so highly of me!"

Roxas just rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

He chuckled before walking over closer to Roxas. "So... What were you doing a minute ago? And what is Xemnas actually right about?" Roxas looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Well... It was nothing."

"Come on, it had to have been something!"

"No, it wasn't! It was just... an experiment, is all!"

"Experiment? Like a crazy ass Vexen type experiment? Is something gonna blow up? Ooh, or catch on fire!" Axel wondered for a brief moment if maybe he was a little to excited about that... but then he dismissed the thought as lack of sleep getting to him. He hadn't slept much last night; he was to busy playing with fire.

Roxas brought his head up to glare at Axel. "No, not a crazy ass Vexen type experiment, and no, nothing is going to blow up!"

"What abou-"

"Or catch on fire!"

Axel sighed. "Alright, then, so what _were_ you doing?"

"I... I was..." Roxas looked at the floor for a moment, before looking up again. "Well, you know how Xemnas said we don't have hearts?"

"Yeah..." Axel was failing to see what that had to do with Roxas's "experimenting".

"Well... I was reading one of Zexion's books the other day, and it said that there are several pulse points in the body," Axel was beginning to see what had been going on, "And if you press your fingers too them, you can feel your heart beating." Now Axel got it.

"It looks like it didn't work so well."

"No, it didn't. And I tried everything I could to make my heart beat! I watched a scary movie, I told Larxene she looked ugly,"

"Yikes! What did she do?"

"Let's just say I think I have a fear of lightning now.

"Ah."

"But, even that didn't work, so I tried running laps around the castle, and then I purposefully walked in on Zexion and Demyx doing... things..."

"Nice."

"And I did about a trillion other things that I don't even want to _think_ of!" Roxas exclaimed empathetically, before collapsing on the couch behind him, and closing his eyes.

"Sounds fun..."

"Yeah, sure."

Axel thought for a moment. "So... You've done everything you can think of, huh?"

"Yep. Every single thing."

Axel smirked "I bet I know something you haven't tried yet."

Roxas lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking half hopefull, half wary. "Oh, really?"

"Yep!"

"And what might that be?"

Axel's smirk grew wider, "Stand up and close your eyes." Roxas looked dubious for a moment, but he complied, muttering something that sounded like "Why the hell not?". Once Axel was sure his eyes were closed, he walked over until he was standing right in front of Roxas.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. If he had a heart, it would be practically beating out of his chest. _"It's now or never..." _he reminded himself. He took one last breath before closing his eyes, putting his hands on Roxas's shoulders, leaning down, and pressing his lips against his.

He felt Roxas stiffen up in surprise before leaning into the kiss. Axel felt ecstatic. _"He's... He's kissing back? Yes, he's kissing back! I didn't ruin everything! Yes!" _He realized that they were moving only a second before they hit the couch and fell on it, Axel on top of Roxas, still not breaking the kiss. After a moment, the need for air became apparent, and they had to pull apart, both gasping for air. Axel shifted so that he was laying next to Roxas instead of on top of him. He smiled down at Roxas, a genuine smile now instead of a smirk. Roxas smiled back before wrapping his arms around Axel and snuggling into his chest, sighing, this time content instead of disappointed. Axel tilted his head down and pressed a kiss too the top of Roxas's head.

"So, Roxas, is your heart beating yet?"

Roxas smiled up at him. "You know what? I think it is." 


End file.
